


When

by ResidentHesitant



Series: Traffic Report Timeline [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, but like lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHesitant/pseuds/ResidentHesitant
Summary: In December, 2019, Jet Star and the Kobra Kid were killed in an ambush. The Girl wonders, after she's been left with Dr. Death and Show Pony, how long it took for Party Poison and Fun Ghoul to die as well. (Re-upload fromHighways I Call Home.)





	When

**Author's Note:**

> moved this from _highways_ bc i decided it was long enough and has to go in as part of a larger series

She wonders when they died.

She wonders what happened to them, after they left her with Dr. Death and Show Pony when she was nine.

She wonders where they were on her tenth birthday, late November of 2020, and if they were thinking of her. Dr. Death patted her shoulder and told her that Poison had radioed earlier to wish her a happy birthday. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

“I miss them,” she said.

“Me too, kid.”

She wonders when they stopped radioing, if that’s when they died. She was -- shit, how old was she? Twelve? Thirteen? -- when Pony stopped giving occasional updates, when Pony no longer sat at the radio for hours on end.

“She misses you, you know,” they said quietly into the radio.

“We know,” Ghoul sighed on the other end, sounding tired. She hadn’t heard his voice in so long; her eyes stung. “We miss her too.”

“Can you at least tell me what Zone you’re in?”

A pause. Static through the speaker. She leaned in closer to try to hear.

“Can’t. We’re by a mailbox, if that helps.”

“It doesn’t. There’s mailboxes everywhere at this point.”

“She’ll come looking for us if she knew what Zone we were in.”

Pony nodded and sighed. “Is Party around?”

“They’re sending letters. It’s the fifteenth. Two years, now.” She was eleven. She was eleven when they stopped calling.

“Fuck, two years?”

Ghoul laughed sadly on the other end. “I know. Feels like forever.” There’s another pause, more static. “Party’s back, I should go. Tell… Tell Gracie we’re sorry we missed her birthday this year.”

“I will,” Pony promised.

“We’re gonna try to go past the Zones. Maybe get to Vegas, I heard there’s people living there. If there’s nothing, we’ll call. We’ll…” Ghoul paused, breathed out a laugh. “We’ll come back and live with you guys, if there’s nothing out there.”

She thinks that was the last time they ever radioed.

She wonders if they made it out. If they got to Las Vegas, if they celebrated the new year with fireworks like they always did in the Zones. If they brought in 2022 they same way they did for 2019, staying up until midnight, watching battery powered clocks count down, setting off explosives and laughing as the sky lit up.

Maybe it was uneventful. Maybe they fell asleep in December and woke up in January.

Maybe they were dead by then.

She wonders when Poison’s mask got into Tommy’s hands. She wonders who sold it to him, who made sure it wasn’t some cheap knockoff they made in the city.

In all honesty, they may not even be dead. Maybe they’re in Las Vegas, like Ghoul said they’d be. Maybe it’s easier to live there then in the Zones.

She wonders if they regret leaving her. She wonders if they regret running away from the city at all.

She wonders where they are on her twentieth birthday, late November of 2030, and if they’re thinking of her.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao love that angst life. leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! or if you were sad that works too.  
> catch me on tumblr @probablypartypoison


End file.
